This is a 371 of PCT/EP00/01419 filed Feb. 22, 2000. From European patent 0 327 612 B1, the use is known of S-acetyl glutathione as a medical substance with various different indications. S-acetyl glutathione is the mono-acetyl-(thio)-ester of glutathione (gamma-glutamyl-cysteinyl-glycine) with the following structure formula:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mixture containing S-acetyl glutathione and Aciclovir (ACV) as medication against the Herpes Simplex virus or the Varicella Zoster virus.
2. Description of the Prior Art 
A process for the manufacture of S-acetyl glutathione is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 2,760,956.
Aciclovir (ACV) is a known medication for use against the Herpes Simplex virus (HSV). Aciclovir is an abbreviated nomenclature (INN) for 9-[(2-hydroxyethoxy)methyl)guanine.
It has now been recognized that, surprisingly, the combination of S-acetyl glutathione and ACV has a strong synergetic effect against the Herpes Simplex virus (HSV), especially against HSV-1, as well as against the Varicella Zoster virus (VZV).